Night Stalker
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: How could anyone not feel an eerie presence, a ruffle of footsteps and the alarming feeling that something bad was about to happen? MarikTeaMalik. Oneshot


Title: Night Stalker

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: This story is for the the contest "Dark Fics" by Foxsan, as a 1,000 word One-Shot involving Malik/ Tea/ Marik. If anyone else would like to competeplease email me and I will glady give you the link to her webpage.

* * *

"_Night Stalker"_

Tea knew that she was being followed, she wasn't that naïve. Since she had left her evening dance class, she had felt it. How could anyone not feel an eerie presence, a ruffle of footsteps and the alarming feeling that something bad was about to happen? She had taken the long way home trying to avoid any closed streets and stayed on the illuminated path. Now the streets were empty, no cars passed by and a strange fog kept rising with each step she took.

She hugged her sweater closer to her body as the wind picked up. She had not had time to change from her dance clothing and they were not very warm. Luckily her sweater was at hand to keep the wind from slicing at her skin. She continued on her way, knowing that her home was just a few blocks away, looking at her surrounding keeping a close eye to anything that would arouse suspicion.

A sudden noise made her jump but she could not see very clearly as the fog intensified. She could now hear footsteps approaching her and she felt very uneasy. Her pace quickened and so did the footsteps. She could now tell that she was not being paranoid, someone had been following her and they were very close to getting to her. She began to look around frantically, begging to see a police officer or someone she knew that might help her but none were to be found. The streets were just as bare as they were when she had first started walking.

An idea came to her mind as she saw a row of alley that crossed into one another. She might be able to lose whoever it was that was following her if she managed to get into one of them. She listened as the footsteps became clearer to her ears and made a sharp right at the corner and headed into one of the alleys. She looked around for somewhere to hide and saw a large container pressed against the wall. She ducked behind it just as a laugh was heard.

"You think you can hide from me, little one?" came a mocking voice that she immediately recognized. 'Why him? Why now?' she thought desperately as shivers went down her spine. "Come out, come out wherever you are. My precious you know I won't harm you," "much" was added as an after thought that did not sit too well with Tea. If he caught her she would be dead in a second's flat. "Why aren't you in the playing mood, my dear? I know that I am"Tea held her heart as it began to beat faster and she was afraid that with his keen hearing he would discover exactly where she was.

"Well if you won't come out I guess that I'll just have to find you then. But you know how much I dislike having to do things myself." After hearing this last one, she slowly came out of her hiding spot, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Hi, Mar…ik" she stuttered as she looked him square in the eye. Marik did not like it when she kept her head down, t only seemed to anger him more. "Aw precious, there you are. You see it wasn't so bad"Tea nodded as she diverted an eye to look at his left hand. Marik always held his dagger there. He would always taunt his victims with it at first, and then go in for the kill.

"Where's Malik?" she asked cautiously. "Now why would you want him here when you can have me all to yourself?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.Tea could tell that he was close to losing his patience and she didn't want to push it further but her self-preservation instincts were telling her to. "I was just wondering since…" "Since you prefer him to right? Is that it?" he finished for her.

Teawas now very nervous as she watched him take a step towards her. He clung to his dagger with more force than he should have asTea saw blood begin to drip from his hand. She ran to him without thinking only to be caught in a twisting grip. "Now, now precious. You should know better than to try to charge at me."Tea whimpered at the force he used and knew that she would have a fresh bruise there by morning. "I was only trying to look at the wound" "Now what wound would that be pet? This one?" he asked pointing towards his left hand. "I cannot feel a thing but Malik can" he said in a low twisted voice.

"Marik please let me talk to Malik" asked Anzu pleadingly. "But pet, he would only ruin our fun. You wouldn't want that would you?"tea was now terrified and knew that she could do nothing about it. "Would you?" asked Marik again at her silence. His only answer was a weak nod and a whimper. He chuckled at her obedience and raised his dagger at her.Tea fainted at the sight.

"Marik would you stop this stupid game of yours already. Can't you see that she fainted?" asked Malik very concerned for his girlfriend. "Well Malik, you know as well as I do how much she enjoys are little fantasy games. It's not my fault if she is never able to finish them" The streets remained empty that night expect for a lone man carrying what appeared to be an unconscious girl in his arms. The fog began to lift up and a smile caressed the face of the man as he carried his precious to their home.

The End

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. Well there you go. This one-shot might be extended but that would have to be after the contest is over as say the rules…later 


End file.
